Just Friends?
by live.laugh.hope.dream
Summary: Story of best friends. :D


[IU'S POV]

"Come in" I said

"Rise and shine ! ^_^ ! " Suzy said

"Hi suzy ! =)) " I replied

This is Suzy my Bestfriend. =))) , well,, I think that should be best of my friends ... I think. Hmmm... Anyways, She is always the Top 2 in our class. Well me?. Don't bother asking it ! ^_^ . Or else you will suffer a painful death. ( ~~) . Kidding. Well, she is my most closest among the seven of us. 4 boys and 3 girls. =)) . Suzy is not that rich but I don't care. She the first , of my entire life, that approach me. Because... well, it's a long story . =))))

"Why are you here? " I asked.

"Well, I'd like to see my bestfriend ! ^_^" She said

"Old style... Think of a new one suzy. " I said while making a giggle

Suzy pout...

"Joking. ILYAMS! :** , Thank You for being my best friend ! =))" I said joyfully,

"HAHAHA! =D" She said.

After a few minutes.

I looked at Suzy and then she gave me and I-DON"T-KNOW-LOOK

"uhhhhh, come in?" I said with a confused look.

"Annyeong! " Taecyeon said

"Annyeong! " I greeted back

" What are you doing here?! " Suzy demanded

" Why can't I visit my friend? " Taecyeon said

Oh really?- XD . Taecyeon is rich, tall, rich, hamndsome, cute. But Taecyeon isn't my ideal guy . i don't like him. he's just my childhood friend,the only childhood friend I have. Taecyeon is the most smart among us seven. He is top 1 . ALL THE TIME. for short it's an all time record ! . =.= .. Did it just sound bitter? . hmm... Well, i'm bitter. because I'm only... uh-oh . They are fighting again. Wait. BTW, Did i tell you that Teacyeon and Suzy are always challenging each other because Suzy wants to be Top 1. but she never, NEVER beat Taecyeon . Ever. But she never give up . She has a fighting spirit. ! AJA! =P .But I think the best way for you , readers, to understand this is to umm.. Watch their challenge later? . =P Because...

"Fine ! . I can beat you today ! I assure you that! ! " Suzy exclaimed

"really?" Teacyeon said. He sounds confident always! Hmph. =.=

" fine! i'll prove it to you! " Suzy said. " Tommorow at PE time , I'm challenging you! "

"Fine. " Taec said . " Tomorrow" . He said while sitting on the chair reading his books.

Sigh. Always like that. =.= ..Well... Actually , to be honest i think he is in love with Suzy. Because since auntie Carol died, his mom, I never seen him smile. We play a lot, but he is not that active .. He only read his books, that's whyi been used to made tea. Even on school, in the garden, I'm always making them a tea. =)). .BTW, Did i tell you that he is the only heir the Ok group company. That's why he is a working student,. Our school is allowed to bring gadgets. and even if not , he will be an excuse. He is working on their company yet he is the top student of our school since ! ( *-*)\ . =P

*Knock* *Knock*

I look at them and gave them a WHAT-IS-THE-MEANING-OF-THIS-LOOK. and they gave me an I-DON'T-KNOW-LOOK.

Sigh.

"come in"

"Hi ! "

"..."

"h-hi... "

"hi. ! " . =)) . I greeted back.

"hi ! " Taecyeon and suzy said at the same time.

then suzy glared at taecyeon... uh oh. sigh.

" I was first! " Suzy demanded

" No, I was first" Taecyeon

" Fine ! I challenge you to a puzzle game contest ! Whoever wins is the first and the fastest" Suzy suggested

"Ummm..." Soo hyun said" Not to mention , but uhhh, Suzy are you sure? . because you never beat T..."

Suzy glared at her.

Soo hyun is a gentleman person, he is the younger twin of Ji yeon , they came from a rich family. They're parents are a musician , and they inherited it. Soo hyun and ji yeon are good at singing and playing instruments. soo hyun is more on instruments though , he plays more on piano , he said he felt comfortable with it. While Ji yeon is more on singing type. And soo hyun , he talks. Don't get me wrong there. it's just that ji yeon is a shy type person., but she talks, don't worry. ^_^ They are not that talkative and sometimes they live with Kim , Soo hyun is Top 3 in our school, while ji yeon is top 4. =)) . mine? later. XD

" uhhhhhh, I was saying that you are going to beat taecyein this time ! go for it ! hehehe" Soo hyun said with a fake , force, scared smile and laughers.

"Game." Suzy said

" Oops. before that... Let's eat first shall we? " Kim bum said.

"right ! " I said. Before It's too late. ! I never said that Suzy has no chance on beating Taecyeon, but she never did beat Taecyeon before. and for the record she is always 2nd.

Kim Bum is an animal lover , sometimes he brings animals at school. Don't worry it's allowed at our school because... later i'll tell you, guys. he is the peace to Taecyeon and Suzy. I can't be peace to them because I always vote for Suzy, XD ... Soo, Kim Bum came also from a rich family . He is the top 7 of our school. I dont know how that happened because he is so smart! Swear, I know he is smart because I know him ! =)) ... But we never treated Kim bum as the least person in the seven of us, because we all know , that he is smart. We treat each other evenly. =)))

"Let's go to the garden" I said..

I always prefer eating on the garden because of the beautiful view, peaceful place. and for me it is like the home for friends. XD too much drama right? let's re-phrase it . ... Because it is where the frindship last, Because when we are in the garden we are like it's an unexplainable feeling.. Anyways, I just feel that it is nice to have a cup of tea and some snacks in a beautiful scenery. =))

"Sit here " I said.. " Just wait a minute I'll just prepare the snacks"

We have maids too, don't worry. Hey , We are rich too , you know ! .. But i prefer that I make them .. Because that's my hobby.. It's my magic . I'itm not a Witch. XD It's just it makes me feel happy when I see my friends happy, smiling while eating the food i made and Drinking thee Imported tea of mine . =)).

After a minutes of preparing them ...

Charan ! Here it is ! =))

"Wow ! It looks delicious ! =)) ." Suzy complimented.

"thanks"

I made an apple tea and a pie. =)))

It's nice to see them laughing. And smiling..

suzy give me the Are you alright look of her and I just smiled in return.

Then someone touched my shoulder... Iu...

asdfghjkl;;'\\qwertyuiop[]zxcvbnm ,./

WAAAAAAAAAH ! .. scary !

"Wooyoung?" Suzy asked

" Hi !" Wooyoung said.

He? .. He is wooyoung . -,- . The son of the school principal. We call him the " WB " Wander boy. Because he likes roaming aroung from palces to places. therefore he knows all the shortcut here.H e came from a rich family, decent, respected. And a strict mother. which is the school he always eat like he never eaten for a thousand yeaaaaaaars. for short, he love food...BTW, He don't have a dad, I don't know what happened cause he don't want to talk about it. He should be at top because if not he will experience bunjee jumping.. He don't like bunjee jumping, actually. i don't know why. maybe , trauma? .. Anyways,, he is top... 5. -.- ...

That leaves me no choice right?... yes.. i'm the top 6 in our school... but at least i'm one of the seven, right? . =)) ... Hi, i am Lee ji eun, call me Iu for short. =)) .. i came from a rich family.. i already told you. My father is a close friend of Taecyeon's grandfather. that's why I know Taecyeon since his childhood days. =))... As I've said earlier, I really like to bake, especially for my friends. I am most close to Suzy, but don't worry his not my only friend, the seven of us are all friends... But I'm most closest to Suzy...=)) . That's it ! =))

"Hey ,Iu " Wooyoung said : Do you have any pie left or tea? He said while chewing and gulping.

"No. " I said.

"Oh !" Suzy said while standing up.

"What is it suzy? " I asked

"Hey ! Taecyeon! Stand up ! Stop Eating! ... Iu, Do you have any puzzles there?" Suzy said

"Yeah . sure. wait."

I whistled then my buttlerssssssssss came. I asked them to bring me the most largest puzzle . which is 1000 pieces don't qorry it is small pieces but it's 1000.

"here" I hand Suzy the puzzle and the other at taecyeon.

"I'm the first !" Suzy said. then I blow the whistle it means the game has begun.'

" Woah. They're taking it too seriously ! " Wooyoung exclaimed

They are so faaaaaaaaaaaaaast ! Wow ! *-*

But.. as always Taecyeon won.

I walked to suzy and comforted her..

" Well, Suzy never beat Taecyeon so she's used to it right? " Wooyoung said..

Arghhhhh ! How dare you tease Suzy !

"Ouch ! " He exclaimed

I threw him a plate not just plate , it is a metal plate. cool. huh?

"What was that..."

I gave him the you'll pay for that look.

and he said..

"Oh, look at the time " He said while looking at his watch. "Gotta go ! Bye " then he ran off.

"We're going to" Kim Bum said. "thank you for the food, Iu." Kim Bum said

:"Bye ! " Soo hyuun said

"bye!" Ji Yeon said

"Bye !" I replied

full of goodbyes huh? XD

"I;m going to" Suzy said low spirited

" It;s okay, suzy , I said. There's stillat Monday right?

"right ! " Suzy said.. Wll at least she's back to normal.

"I'm going to beat you this time ! " Suzy said

"Bye, Iu ! Thank you for the food ! " Suzy said while running off.

" Well, I better go now. Thanks for the food." Taecyeon said

"Okay. Bye" I said.

I went to my room and took a nap.


End file.
